


Санта Клаус

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она ожидала такого вопроса много лет назад от маленькой Эшли, но никак не от взрослого мужчины, которому перевалило за тридцать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Санта Клаус

– А Санта Клаус существует? – вопрос застает Хелен врасплох. Она недоуменно смотрит на Уилла, рассматривающего корешки книг на полке. 

Она ожидала такого вопроса много лет назад от маленькой Эшли, но никак не от взрослого мужчины, которому перевалило за тридцать.

– Уилл? – тихо зовет его Магнус, подходя ближе и обеспокоенно глядя в глаза обернувшегося к ней Уилла. – С тобой все в порядке?

– Да, все в норме, – пожимает он плечами. – А что?

– Мне кажется, у тебя жар, – усмехается Магнус, касаясь тыльной стороной ладони его лба.

– Эм, нет у меня никакого жара, – Уилл убирает ее руку и повторяет свой вопрос: – Так существует или нет? 

– Ага, – Магнус ухмыляется. – И Зубная Фея тоже. И Песочный Человек…

– Магнус! Я же серьезно! – Уилл обиженно смотрит на уже откровенно смеющуюся Магнус. – Признайся, он абнормал, да?

– Ой, Уилл! – она сгибается пополам от хохота. – Спасибо тебе, давно я так не смеялась!

– Да ну тебя, – смех Магнус заражает его и теперь он тоже смеется. – Спросить даже нельзя. Пойду-ка я…

Он уходит, а Магнус, отсмеявшись, выпрямляется и с грустью смотрит в окно. Она обещала **_ему_** , что никогда и никому не расскажет. Как давно это было? Пожалуй, стоит выкроить немного времени и навестить старого друга…


End file.
